1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earth block displacement methods and, more particularly, is directed toward methods for isolating masses of contaminated earth and establishing ground water flow barriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Isolation of underground chemical waste contamination from groundwater systems is a major national need. This contamination, which threatens groundwater supplies at many locations throughout the country, results from chemical spills, chemical waste dumps, and inadequately lined storage lagoons. Variations in geologic setting and geometry of some contaminated regions needing containment require special techniques for the isolation process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,368 methods are set forth for displacing a very large block of earch by creating separations around the sides and bottom and displacing the earth mass by fluid injection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,368 discloses a broad range of applications for the earth block displacement process in mining underground storage and in situ recovery of hydrocarbons.